Kitsune
by Rookie14
Summary: Naruto has gone off and done it again. Having been caught by Obito's Kamui. Naruto battles him in unknown territory. Killing him quickly Naruto ventures into this new world known as Earthland. Can Naruto get back home? Or will he live the rest of his life in this new world?
1. Prologue

Kitsune

Prologue

Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto_' - Person Thinking

"**Naruto**" - Summons/Biju/Dragon talking

"_**Naruto**_" - Summons/Biju/Dragon thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" - Jutsu/Magic/Technique

(Author's Note)

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**

**LINE**

Sweat rolled down Naruto's face, as he attempted to catch his sweat glistened through night, as it gave off a goldish light. Naruto was in Nine Tails Chakra mode, and was golden light that illuminated the dark night. The man standing in front of him was the complete opposite. HIs presence darken the night even further, and his malicious red eye gave the night an eerie feeling. The man standing in front of him was no other than Obito Uchiha.

Naruto looked to his left, and looked at his jinchuuriki friend, B. Looking to his right stood his life long senseis, Might Gai and Kakashi Hatake. Looking at both of them he understood one thing...they were all at their limits. Naruto took a deep breath, and closed his eyes for a brief second, "_What do I do? I need to end this quickly, then I still have to deal with Juubi..."_

"**Naruto watch out!"**

The cry of Kurama was deafening to Naruto's ears, as he quickly looked up. Inches away from his face, was Obito Uchiha. Naruto attempted to jump back, but he watched as Obito touched his shoulder.

"It's over Kyuubi Brat."

"**DO SOMETHING!"** shouted Kurama.

Naruto felt his body quickly being sucked into Obito's dimension, and the reality of the situation had reached Naruto's head...He was about to lose the 4th Great Ninja War, "_Move...Naruto...MOVE!"_

Naruto's body was slowly becoming sucked into Obito's dimension, and his body suddenly acted on its own. Using every ounce of power he had. He applied the wind nature transformation to his head, but instead of using his wind chakra he used the Kyuubi's. Naruto's arm was able to break away from the power of Kamui, and struck Obito through the heart. Naruto and Obito's chakra quickly melded together, and a bright light illuminated the night. Then all at once that golden light turned into a black hole darker than the night sky.

Naruto cursed out loud, as he felt himself being pulled into the dark hole, "STAY AWAY!"

Kakashi who had been running forward, suddenly stopped, "Naruto!"

"DAMN YOU NARUTO UZUMAKI! shouted Obito as he was completely engulfed by the black hole.

Naruto watched in terror as both his legs. were already inside of it. He grunted out loud, as he tried to pull back. "_Kurama! We need to enter Bijuu Mode!"_

Kurama cursed out loud, "**It's too late for that, brat. Get ready for the ride, it's going to be a painful one."**

Naruto watched as his body was slowly engulfed in chakra so dense, that his body was not visible no more."

Naruto looked back at Kakashi, "Don't worry about me! Take care of the Juubi, and I'll be b-"

Naruto was cut off, as he was finally engulfed by the black hole.

**LINE**

Naruto eyes opened slowly, and the first thing he saw was a bunch of tree branches. Naruto blinked, and slowly stood up. Looking down at his body, he was surprised to see a couple of scratches. Naruto stood up slowly, and he felt pain throughout his whole body, "_What the hell happened? Why is my body in so much pain..."_

**"Kit! Behind you!"**

Naruto's instincts kicked in, and he quickly pulled out a kunai. Turning around he blocked Obito's black rod. Obito sneered, "What the hell did you do! Where did you send us! YOU BASTARD! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!"

Naruto easily dodged, and blocked all his attacks. Taking a better look at Obito, he was thankful for Kurama. Obito's body was completely burned, and he looked almost like a mummified person. "What are you talking about?"

"You idiot! We're no longer in the Elemental Nations! You! You opened a portal to a different world! That chakra of that damned fox, interfered with my jutsu! I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHERE WE ARE, AND HOW TO GET BACK!" shouted Obito.

Naruto's eyes widen, "What...so Kakashi, B, and Gai...we're no longer with them?"

Obito roared, and attacked Naruto, "OF COURSE! IS IT THAT HARD TO UNDERSTAND!"

Naruto shook his head, "_I need to defeat him first, then I'll worry about getting home...his Sharingan and Rinnegan are still intact, but I doubt he can use the Mangekyo Sharingan right now...but...I don't have much chakra left either...my body used up most of it to heal my wounds." _

Naruto pulled out a kunai, and thrust at Obito. He watched as Obito jumped out of the projectile's path, "_Just as I thought, he can't use the Mangekyo! This is my chance!"_

Naruto raced forward, and threw a kunai at Obito's head. Obito merely moved his head to the side, and averted the kunai. Naruto smirked, and in a split second he substituted himself with the same kunai. Obito's eyes widen, and Naruto smirked, "_Not as fast as Dad's but this will do."_

Naruto formed a rasengan with one hand, and with put his left hand over it, "_My control over the rasengan has gotten so good, that I only need to use one hand. So now I can use my left hand to add wind..."_

A smaller version of his Rasenshuriken appeared in his hand, and Naruto thrust it right into Obito's back, "Take this! **Wind Release; Rasengan!**"

Naruto's rasengan exploded into the back of Obito Uchiha, and smaller version of the Rasenshuriken occurred. Naruto jumped away. and watched as Obito's lifeless body fell to the ground. Naruto fell back, and took a deep breath."It's finally over..."

"You killed him..."

Naruto turned around, and was surprised to see a blonde haired boy there. Taking a closer look, he noticed that he could be no older than 12 years...but he could see it in his eyes, "_Even in this world pain is existent in the lives of young ones..."_

The boy stepped into the light of the moon, and a scar above his right blue eye was visible.

Naruto looked at him, "I usually don't kill my opponents, but I had no choice. He was too much of a threat to keep alive. Had I left him be, he would caused great harm to this world...and to be honest I don't if I would of been able to beat him a second time...he was weakened right now, and his true power was disabled."

"...So you must be pretty weak, if you had to wait until he was weakened. I bet I could of taken him down no problem! I'm a true Dragon Slayer after all!" shouted the kid, "I've slayed a dragon!"

Naruto sweat dropped, "Well, is that what a Dragon Slayer should do? I mean there name is literally Dragon Slayer...and theres no way you could have beaten him at full power! He's a pain in the ass to beat! Not mention that damn Kamui Technique of his!"

"Kamui? What type of wizard uses that type of magic?" Asked the boy.

Suddenly a small cat walked from underneath him, "What type of Wizard are you? Are you a wind mage, since you just used wind magic?"

Naruto looked down at the cat and the boy, "A summon?...what are you talking about, what's magic? And Wizards?"

The blond boy was about to respond, when Naruto's eyes suddenly widen in shock. He suddenly coughed out blood, and the boy in front of him shouted, "What's going on?!"

Naruto looked down at his stomach, and noticed a metal rod pierced through his stomach. Turning around he looked Obito in the face, "How...are you still alive?...wait a minute….your sharingan…."

"Nice of you to notice, Naruto. You did kill me, but I used a forbidden Uchiha jutsu….Izanagi. In exchange for one's sharingan, they can cast a genjutsu that can make fantasy into reality….so when Izanagi was activated, I simply erased my death." replied Obito with a grin.

The young boy who had been standing in front of both of them stood there in terror, "_Is….that's insane!_

Naruto growled, "I….why can't you just die already!" 

"Does it matter, if I die or not? I'm not going to allow you to return back to our world….Madara is still there, and even in his form he could still activate Infinite Tsukuyomi. It's a long shot, but a shot I'm willing to take. All I have to do is kill you…" spoke Obito.

Naruto stood there confused, "What are you talking about?...You were serious about a different world?"

"Of course you idiot! Isn't this boy proof enough? Dragons? Wizards? Dark Guilds? That doesn't exist in our world! We're in a total different dimension!" shouted Obito.

Naruto eye's widen, "So….you weren't bluffing?"

"I'm just going to kill you now!" shouted Obito.

Naruto growled, "As if I'll let you….AHHH!"

To Obito's shock Naruto grabbed the metal rod embedded in him, and pulled it out of his stomach. The rod slipped out of Obito's hand, and his head collided into Naruto's back. Naruto placed a hand on the whole in his stomach, and spinned around. Obito had fallen back for a moment, and Naruto used the distraction to his advantage. Forcing chakra into the metal rod, he slammed it into Obito's rinnegan, "**WIND BLADE!"**

The rod was engulfed in wind chakra, and it easily pierced through Obito's eye socket. The rod went through Obito's head, and sticked out the opposite side of his head. Naruto let go of the rod, and he kicked Obito back. Obito's lifeless body fell to the ground, and Naruto pulled out a kunai with a three explosive notes on it. He tossed them at Obito's body, and Naruto quickly grabbed the boy and his cat. In a split second Naruto shunshined both of them out of the way.

**LINE**

The blond boy was shocked at the action of the older blond, "_He….pierced that rod through his eye socket!' _

The boy could feel his own stomach doing flips, and uneasily stood there. He watched as the other man fell lifelessly to the ground. The boy had killed a dragon, but he had never seen another human die. The cat underneath him looked at him, "I think it's better if we run for it…"

Before the boy could respond he watched the blond man pull out some pieces of paper and a knife, and throw it at the dead body. Before he could even usher a word, the blond man was upon both him and his cat. Then the blond boy felt his world spin, and he was no longer in the forest. They were standing on the edge of a cliff towering over the small forest. Then sting watched an enormous explosion light up the night sky. "How did you do that!? You made those pieces of paper explode!"

"THUMP!"

The boy turned around, and watched the blond man standing on the ground breathing hard. Taking a better look the boy watched the hole in the man's stomach close up. Sting's eyes widen, "You can do healing magic too! You're insane!"

Naruto looked at the boy, "What's your name kid? And the cat too?"

"My name's Sting Eucliffe." replied the boy.

Than Sting pointed at the cat, "And this isn't my cat! He's my friend! And his name's Lector."

The cat waved at him, "Hi, I'm Lector!"

Naruto took a deep breath, "Sting? Lector? Well, my name is Naruto Uzumaki…..Listen up guys, I'm not actually from around here…"

"Oh! I was meaning to ask you that! Is it true that you're from another dimension?" asked Sting with his eyes wide open.

Naruto grunted as he felt Kurama's chakra finally heal his wound. "_Man….that hurt a lot….Kurama? Kurama!" _

"Uh...I guess. I really don't know…..by the way what's a kid like you doing out here any way? It's the middle of the night, and we're in the middle of a forest!" asked Naruto.

Sting scratched the back of his head as he let out a big smile, "We were going back home, and I decided to take a shortcut…."

"A shortcut that got us completely lost!" added Lector.

Sting laughed nervously, "We were lost, but now I know the way back home. It's just around this cliff here."

"Won't your parents be worried?" asked Naruto.

Naruto quickly regretted his question, as he watched Sting's facial expressions change, "I don't have any parents….mine died long ago."

Naruto looked at Sting, and back at Lector. He watched as the little cat tried to cheer up his friend. "...I guess life hasn't been fair to neither of us, huh?"

Sting looked at him a bit confused, "What do you mean?"

Naruto grunted as he tried to get up. Though in the end the pain was too great, and he sat still. "What do I mean? I'm also an orphan, Sting. In fact my parents died not too soon after I was born. I know that being an orphan is tough, but you shouldn't get down about it."

"How would you know! I have no family left! I'm all alone in this world!" shouted Sting as he begun to cry, "I killed my father! In order to become a true Dragon Slayer….but…..it doesn't replace this empty feeling in my heart!"

Naruto looked at the boy, "So, I'm assuming that Dragon Slayers are actually taught by Dragons….this is an odd world, but Sting you aren't alone in this world."

"What?" asked Sting.

Naruto pointed at Lector, "I can tell this cat cares a lot about you, so why can't he be your family? And you know that empty feeling in your heart? There's only one way to fill that hole, and that is by having your friends fill it for you."

"Huh? How does that work?" asked Sting.

Naruto was about to reply, when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, "_Oh no…..I've reached my limits….."_

"Naruto!"

That was the last thing Naruto heard before he fell into a state of unconsciousness.

**LINE - 2 months later**

One month it took Naruto to recover, and another month to learn everything about this new world. The night was pitch black, and Naruto was heading out of a small hut. Behind him stood the blond boy that had grown quite attached to him. Naruto turned around, and looked at the boy, "I guess this is it, Sting and Lector. I'm going to out, and find a way to travel home."

The blond looked down at his feet, "Will, I ever see you again?"

"I don't know….if I find a way home, you probably won't. But if I don't I bet you'll hear about me eventually. I was never a person to stay quiet for long." replied Naruto with a smile.

Sting looked up at Naruto with sadden eyes, "So if there's a chance of you not leaving, why don't you let me tag along?"

Naruto shook his head, "Cause if I do end up leaving, I know it will be very painful for you…..As well I think you should go and carve your own path. There's no need to follow in my footsteps….you're a very talented Dragon Slayers, and soon you'll be able to join a guild. Once you do you must make lots of friends because that's the only way you will get stronger. I've told you this a bunch of times, haven't I?"

Sting nodded, "Those who break the rules are scum….but those who even abandon one of their friends are worse than scum….but Naruto aren't you abandoning me?"

Naruto blinked, and then replied, "I can see who you can see that….but this is the best plan for both of us. I'm sure you'll make a lot of friends, and one day you might even forget about me."

"That's not true! You're like my first friend, there's no way I would forget you….never." replied Sting.

Naruto sighed, "_He really doesn't want to let me go….but its for the best."_

Naruto reached for his head band, and took it off his head. He then kneeled down to Sting's eye level. "Extend your arm."

Sting doing that extended his arm, and watched as Naruto tied the headband around Sting's arm, "If I don't end up going home, I'll be sure to come back looking for this….so when day when you're strong and old enough, I'll come back and take it. Then we'll be reunited. If I do end up leaving, then I guess it will just be something worth remembering me by."

Sting looked at the headband with shock, "But you told me…."

"Yeah, it's the thing I hold most precious to me, but its now my gift to you." replied Naruto.

Sting let out a few tears, "Thank you Naruto…."

Naruto smiled, and he patted Sting on the head. "Tell Lector by for me….may our paths cross once again Sting."

Naruto turned around, and he begun walking away from the small hut. As Naruto walked away Sting let out a few tears, "Thank you Naruto….for everything." 

**FLASHBACK **

It had been a few days after Naruto's appearance on Earthland. Naruto was sitting on the bed, with Sting by his side. Sting looked up to Naruto, "Can I ask you something, Naruto?"

"What is it, Sting?" 

Sting looked at him, "What did you mean that only your friends could feel the whole in your heart?"

Naruto looked at him, "Oh, that? Well, isn't it obvious? Tell me what cause that hole in your heart?"

Sting looked down, "The guilt….of killing my father."

"So, in other words pain?" replied Naruto. Sting just sheeply nodded. Naruto sighed, "Let me

tell you something, Sting. When a person learns to love, they also risk learning things like hatred and pain…..and no matter how much we try its almost impossible to get rid of pain and hatred alone…."

"So, how do you do it? How do you get rid of this feeling?" asked Sting.

"You have other fill that hole with love….you must rely on your friends and family to fill that hole for you. Their love….is the only cure for that pain." replied Naruto as he smiled.

Sting looked at him with eyes widen in shock, "Love….Friendship….that's the cure?"

Naruto nodded, "Well, that's the best answer I've managed to find."

**LINE  
><strong>

Sting looked up to Naruto, "Thank you, Naruto….for filling that hole for me! And reminding me I'm not the monster I thought I was!"

Naruto having heard the boy's exclamation merely chuckled, and whispered into the wind, "Good Luck, Sting."

**LINE - 1 Month Later**

Naruto was walking through the mountains, as he moved at a quick pace. Naruto raced across the darkening sky, as he ran towards the middle of nowhere. Naruto looked up in the sky, and saw a swirling cloud forming, "_Is that it, Kurama?" _

"**Yes! That's the power source, similar to the one that sent us here! This is the 4th time I've sensed it over the past 3 months, at last we've caught up to it.I sense somewhere there! Now hurry before we miss our window again" **

Naruto nodded, as he had missed the guy last time. As he raced across the trees, he looked to his left at a pair of trees. He stopped for a moment, "_I swear I sensed someone there…."_

"**Hurry Up! Naruto!"**

Naruto growled at Kurama, "I'm going!"

Then he launched forward. As Naruto ran off, a head formed out of the trunk of the tree. Then it's eyes opened wide.

**LINE  
><strong>

Naruto appeared perched at the top of tree. Naruto looked forward, and watched a man with staffes implanted in the ground stood. He watched as the dimensional drift in the air begun to close. "_Do you see that Kurama? Why would he be closing a dimensional opening?...or whatever that is." _

"**I don't know...it can be for countless of reasons….He's almost done, so enter Sage Mode and take him down."**

Naruto sighed, "_Sage Mode, Kurama? Isn't that a bit an overkill? This guy doesn't even have magic or chakra."  
><em>

"**That may be true, but those staves her carries are very troublesome. I can sense a large amount of power from them."**

Naruto sighed, "_Whatever you say…."_

Naruto sat down, and begun gathering Natural Energy.

**LINE**

Mystogan took a deep breath, "_Finally that's over with. Now I can go back to the Guild, and take another mission." _

Mystogan turned around, and was shocked to see a fox masked person standing there. Mystogan eyes widen, "_That fox mask….That looks like the same masked man that was rumored around Shirotsume Town." _

"Who are you?" asked Mystogan, "_I didn't even sense him...even know its likes a ghost is standing in front of me…._."

Underneath the mask Naruto grinned, "I could ask you the same thing. How did you open that dimensional portal? And where does it lead to?"

Mystogan glared at him, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Lies….You just closed that portal! Where does it go to? Can you make one?" asked Naruto.

Mystogan looked at him, "Are you from Edolas? If so, you're better off here. I assure you Earthland is a far better place than Edolas."

Naruto frowned, "Edolas?...I don't know, I'm from a place called the Elemental Nations. Is that what it's called?"

"Elemental Nations? Edolas is a place with no magic, it's the counterpart of this world." replied Mystogan.

Naruto sighed, "Wait, can you open a portal to different dimensions?"

Mystogan frowned, "I've answered enough of your questions, now tell me who are you exactly? How did you get here?"

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki, and as I see I'm just like you. I ended up in this world, just like you. correct?" asked Naruto, "You must be from this Edolas thats why you know so much about it."

Seeing that Mystogan wasn't going to answer, Naruto glared at him under the mask, "To make long story short, I came here by accident. With no idea how to return, in fact this is probably the last chance I had of going back home. So tell me Mystogan, how do you open that portal? Can it lead to other dimensions?"

Mystogan shook his head, "No, I can't open that portal. I merely close it to disallow the other side from stealing magic from this world. No, it can not lead to other worlds, the only reason it reaches this world is because it's so close to it."

Naruto sighed, "So, another dead end….great." 

Naruto turned around, and begun walking away. Mystogan shouted out, "Wait! Where are you going?"

"I don't know….maybe find a way to get back to my world." replied Naruto.

Mystogan looked at Naruto, "You should come back with me….I'm apart of a Guild that might be able to help you out, or at least shield you from harm. This world can be a very dangerous place, and I can tell you have no magic."

Naruto turned around, and took off his mask. He revealed his toad like eyes, "I'm a pretty dangerous person myself, and I've been here long enough to know how to avoid detection. Even now when I'm standing in front of you, you can't even sense me. It's almost like I'm not here is it?"

Mystogan's eyes widen, "_So, this is his doing….but he's so young. He couldn't be any older than 16."_

"Why don't you tell me more about your world? Maybe I could help you out." replied Mystogan, "I know how it feels to be all alone in this world."

"_I'm not alone, right Kurama?" _Naruto smirked as he heard Kurama's snicker, "What's your name?"

"Mystogan." replied Mystogan.

Naruto suddenly disappeared, and appeared next to Mystogan, "Hold on."

Mystogan's eyes widen at his speed, "_He's fast!_

Mystogan prepared himself for an attack, but suddenly he felt Naruto grab him. In what looked like a blur, him and Naruto were standing on the other side of the clearing. Then suddenly an enormous explosion lit the dark sky. "What was that?"

"I don't know…." replied Naruto as he looked around. Then his eyes fell on a lone tree, "Didn't anyone ever teach you it's rude to spy on people?

Mystogan watched in shock as a tall buff man stepped out of tree, 'You're truly impressive, just as Master Hades suggested."

Naruto frowned, "I've never heard of such a guy, how does he know about me? And what do you want?"

"We know of your presence, boy. You hold a lot of power,but you do an excellent job concealing it. Even know I can't even sense you standing in front of me. Yet you managed to sniff me out." replied the man.

Mystogan stepped forward, "Who are you, and what do you want?" 

"I guess I have been quite rude, my names Azuma one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory under the Dark Guild Grimoire." replied Azuma.

Mystogan's eyes widen, "What? You're from Grimoire?"

Naruto frowned at Mystogan's reaction, "_So, this is a dark guild….and what's Grimoire?"_

"**Its most likely a bigger one of the Dark Guilds. Be careful kit, he posses high amount of power."**

Naruto looked forward, "_We'll see."_

Azuma stepped forward, "Master Hades, has seeked you out boy. He wishes you to join our guild, and become a member of the Seven Kin."

Naruto frowned, "Why me? Why not Mystogan here? He seems like a powerful guy."

"For one he's a Fairy Tail Wizard, so he is most likely to decline, and second….my master has taken interest in you. He has sensed your magic power, and wished you to serve for him." replied Azuma.

Mystogan gulped, "_If this guy agrees to join them, then I'll be eliminated."_

"And if I was too decline?" asked Naruto, "I really never took interest in these things called guilds….I'm quite the wild free spirit, I enjoy roaming this magical land."

"So you decline? Very well then, I will be taking you by force." replied Azuma.

Naruto got into a stance, "Stay out of my way….I can tell this guy is out of your league."

Mystogan grunted, "Don't get arrogant kid, I'm an S-rank mage. I can handle him."

Naruto chuckled, "Good, then I won't have to worry about you getting hurt." 

Azuma suddenly launched forward, and Naruto and Mystogan did the same.

**LINE  
><strong>


	2. CH 1 Dead End

Kitsune

CH 1: Dead End

Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto_' - Person Thinking

"**Naruto**" - Summons/Biju/Dragon talking

"_**Naruto**_" - Summons/Biju/Dragon thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" - Jutsu/Magic/Technique

(Author's Note)

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**

**LINE8**

Azuma stepped forward, "Master Hades, has seeked you out boy. He wishes you to join our guild, and become a member of the Seven Kin."

Naruto frowned, "Why me? Why not Mystogan here? He seems like a powerful guy."

"For one he's a Fairy Tail Wizard, so he is most likely to decline, and second….my master has taken interest in you. He has sensed your magic power, and wishes for you to serve for him." replied Azuma.

Mystogan gulped, "_If this guy agrees to join them, then I'll be eliminated."_

"And if I was to decline?" asked Naruto, "I really never took interest in these things called guilds….I'm quite the wild free spirit, I enjoy roaming this magical land."

"So you decline? Very well then, I will be taking you by force." replied Azuma.

Naruto got into a stance, "Stay out of my way….I can tell this guy is out of your league."

Mystogan grunted, "Don't get arrogant kid, I'm an S-rank mage. I can handle him."

Naruto chuckled, "Good, then I won't have to worry about you getting hurt." 

Azuma suddenly launched forward, and Naruto and Mystogan did the same.

**LINE**

Mystogan and Naruto moved quickly, and they both respectfully pulled out their weapons of choice. Naruto pulled out a kunai, and Mystogan pulled out one of his magic staves. Though before they could get closer to Azuma, Azuma extended his arms forward and muttered a word, "**Bleve…**."

Naruto's and Mystogan's eyes widen as they watched an a bright red light erupt from Azuma's hands. Almost simultaneously, Azuma and Naruto flashed through their own series of hand seals. Then both of them were gone from the area. Naruto shunshined onto a tree not to far away, and an alien mist shimmered near an opening until Mystogan appeared.

Azuma smirked. He slowly closed his fists, and opened his mouth to talk, "You guys are better than I thought. To have avoided that at point blank." 

Naruto eyed Azuma, "_So he uses some type of explosion magic?"_

Naruto glanced at the destruction his spell had left., "_ Magic in this world is practically limitless….his magic reminds me of Diedara's explosive release…. What else can he use? Mokuton?"_

Naruto's body tensed as he watched a magic circle appear at Azuma's hands. "**Tree Fist!"**

Naruto watched as the tree next to him formed into a giant fist. Naruto's instinct was to jump away, but looking down to his feet. He was shocked to so himself attached to the tree, "SHIT!"

Then all at once the tree fist slammed into him, and it sent him flying deep into the forest.

Mystogan watched as the blond ninja was sent flying into the forest. He slammed his magic staves into the ground, and begun to apply his magic, "**Skyscraper!"**

Azuma turned his head to face Mystogan, and a magic circle appeared at his hand, "I'll take care of you next, Fairy Tail scum."

Mystogan remained completely composed. Not a single hint of emotion from his voice, "We'll see about that."

Azuma was about to move forward, when he suddenly felt himself thrown into the air. He placed his arms in front of his face in attempt to see past the gushing air. He suddenly felt himself slow down, and he instantly looked down. His eyes widen in shock at how high in the sky he was. Then out of nowhere a hole erupted in the sky. Azuma watched as a demon like creature appeared. The demon lashed out, and grabbed Azuma with both hands. For a moment a flicker of fear appeared on Azuma's face, but it quickly faded. It was soon replaced with an unamused posture, "This is boring…."

The air around him suddenly distorted, and Azuma appeared harmless on the ground. Azuma looked at Mystogan with annoyance on his face, "Is that all an S-rank from Fairy Tail can do?" 

Mystogan gave Azuma an impassive face, and replied with his next spell, "**Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song.**"

Azuma watched as five magic circles suddenly appeared above. Azuma attempted to move out of the way, but he was soon to find out that the spell kept him captive with a rune. Azuma let out a grin, "It looks like this match might be some fun...**Tower Burst!"**

Mystogan watched as a magic circle appeared at his feet, and he looked up at Azuma. Whose arms were both extended out, "_But….when did he cast the spell?"_

Mystogan suddenly recalled the moment before he caught Azuma under the illusion, "_So that magic circle from earlier…..he used that moment to set this?!"_

Two astronomic explosions lit the sky night.

**LINE**

Naruto was perched on a tree. His toad like eyes stared down at the battle field, much like a predator stalking its prey. Then for a moment he closed his eyes, and two blinding lights lit his face. Only when the two lights fade did he reopen his eyes. Looking down he let out a sigh, "Its a shame my clone got destroyed so easily….now it looks like I'll have to go down myself."

The wind suddenly begun to blow, and in a current it carried a small bundle of leaves. For a moment those leaves floated in the air aimlessly, and then they slowly begun to make its way toward Naruto. The leaves circled around him, much like how the earth would rotate around the sun. Gradually more and more leaves begun to encircle Naruto until he no longer was visible. Then all at once the leaves blew out in all directions, and Naruto was no longer on the tree.

**LINE**

Mystogan lay on his stomach, and his head was buried into the ground. His clothes were burnt up, and the smell of burning flesh filled the night. Slowly lifting his head, he inhaled a bunch of air at once. Mystogan suddenly begun to cough, and once again his head dropped to the ground. For a moment Mystogan just laid there. Feeling the excruciating pain in every single cell of his body.

Mystogan suddenly clawed at the ground, and made a grunting noise. Pushing himself with his arms, he slowly got to his knees. Taking a couple long breaths, he pushed his body even further and got to his feet. Looking up he was surprised to see a tarnished crater of dirt in front of him. Mystogan stared at the small circle of destruction. "_I got him?...The spell wasn't even complete." _

"You can still move? I'll admit it….you Fairy Tail mages are pretty tough."

Mystogan's eyes visibly shook, and he slowly cranked his head towards his backside. Not to far behind him stood Azuma looking completely unscratched. Mystogan quickly turned around, and he fell onto his bottom. Looking up he slowly begun to back away, "_I'm not match for this man….I whose body possesses no magic can't compete with his power. I've only been S-rank for a few months…."_

For a moment Mystogan begun to believe the near was end, yet he felt no fear. Mystogan looked Azuma into the eyes as awaiting for death to appear behind him, and take him out. Then to his surprise a shadow appeared behind Azuma. Azuma didn't manage to turn around in time, and an open palm slammed into his back. Azuma coughed out blood as he felt pain explode through his spine. He was quickly lifted off his feet, and sent flying over Mystogan. Mystogan watched as the same blond stood in front of him.

Naruto grabbed Mystogan, and looked him in the eye, "We need to get you out of here, you won't last another minute." 

Mystogan looked up at the blonde stranger. Confusion were visible in his eyes, "_Why is he helping me?"_

Without a word, Naruto grabbed Mystogan and tossed him over his shoulder. Looking back at Azuma he watched as he was already picking himself up, "_Did _ _**Frog Kumite **__even hurt him?"_

Naruto was about to jump forward onto a tree, when he thought otherwise, "_It would be unwise for me to use the trees to travel."_

Naruto looked back, and watched Azuma dust himself off. Naruto looked at Mystogan on his shoulder, and back at Azuma "_Damn….I can't let this guy die. He might be the only person capable of sending me home…..Kurama? Let's end this with one move._"

The Nine Tails stirred inside of Naruto, "_**You've refused to use my power for the past month, and now you want to use it to fire a Tailed Beast Bomb? What happened to staying undetected. Destroying a mountain won't really help you out.**__"_

Naruto sneered, "Come on Kurama, I know you're dying to fight too." 

Mystogan looked at Naruto with utter confusion, and worry, "_Is this guy...talking to himself?"_

Then all at once he watched as the blonde exploded into a bright yellow light. He felt the power radiate off him, and realized that he was engulfed by a red cloak of….magic? Naruto lifted his arm, and begun to form a dark orb of magic. Mystogan watched with much interest as the ball grew at the size of a large rock, and all at once it shrunk to the size of a soccer ball. Then to his shock the ground cracked underneath Naruto's feet. Mystogan stared at Naruto in horror, "_What is that?!" _

Azuma who had been standing faraway looked at the black ball with intrest, "_What is that?" _He then looked at the distance between him, and Naruto and he stood his ground, "_There should be enough space for me to react….whatever it is. I'll be ready."_

"You like explosions? Allow me to show you my….**BIJUDAMA!" **

The ball suddenly cracked, and a white light suddenly shun through the crack. Then once again the night was lit by an enormous light. Except this time the light was seen in a faraway town known as Magnolia. Where rumors of a Dragon's roar destroying a mountain would come to be created.

**LINE  
><strong>

Mystogan's eyes suddenly flickered to light. His eyes fell upon a small campfire. He stared at light for a long time until he realized he was actually awake. He tried to stand up, but to his shock he was tied to the trunk of a tree. His arms were tied expertly together, and it would be extremely difficult for even him to attempt to break free. Mystogan looked around the small campfire, and was surprised to see the blond from earlier Except this time he had removed his mask.

Mystogan was quite shocked to see such a young man. The kid was probably no older than himself...16 was Mystogan's guess. His eyes were drawn to the whisker marks on his cheeks. For some reason they reminded him of Natsu's cat happy. Mystogan watched the boy sleep so innocently, but then realization came to him. That spell earlier….what exactly had happened? All he could remember was a bright white light, and everything went black.

For a moment he felt a surge of panic. He was completely defenseless at the hands of a boy with unimaginable power. Where ever he was from….it wasn't good at all. Mystogan pondered for a moment, when he suddenly remembered the hidden knife in his boot. He moved his shoe to one of his hands. His hands clamped around all over his sole. Feeling for the removable flap in his sole. Mystogan felt himself a bit relieved, when he finally found the gap. Opening the flap, his world suddenly turned upside down as he didn't find the hidden blade.

"CLUNK!"

Mystogan slowly turned his head up. He then stared at a small blade that reflected the campfire's light. The blade was embedded in the tree trunk a few inches over his head.

"I see you're awake….don't you think of escaping until you've answered a couple more of my questions."

Mystogan remained silent for a moment, and then he answered, "What do you want to know?" 

"I want to know everything…...about this world, about yours, and that dimension portal thingy of yours." responded Naruto.

Mystogan looked at Naruto with uncertainty. "And if I refuse?"

"Then I'll won't tell you about my past, and I'll just have to do this the hard way, "bluffed Naruto, "I'll just force my way into your mind, and kill you in the process."

Mystogan's eyes widen in fear. There's no way he could do that…..right? Mystogan gritted his teeth, and looked at the ground, "_I can't afford to die here….not yet."_

"Fine, but I ain't telling you any secrets of Fairy Tail." replied Mystogan.

Naruto shrug his shoulders, "Loyal to this so called guild of yours?" Naruto gave Mystogan a reassuring smile, "I guess I got to give you some respect for your loyalty."

Mystogan took a deep breath, "I guess we should start with the year is x782…."

**LINE  
><strong>

Mystogan and Naruto both stood at the top of a cliff that oversaw all the mountain ranges. Mystogan's eyes widen in utter shock, as he looked at the scorched earth in front of him. About a kilometer in the distance a large crater stood. Mystogan's jaw dropped as he recalled the small mountain range that was was one of the smaller moutains in the long chain mountain ranges….but still. He then turned his head to Naruto, who was grinning at his work, "Quite the damage….huh?"

Mystogan sighed. He was used to the damage caused by his guild, but this….this was on a whole different level. To be able to level a whole mountain, that was beyond the power of a human. Yet this boy...he had done exactly that. No, the beast that resides inside of him is the cause of all this damage. Still, to think that his boy had tamed this beast was still a scary thought in Mystogan's head, "So, what will you do now?"

Naruto looked at the destruction, and then turned his head towards Mystogan. "I'm going to keep going through these Dark Guilds.. Magic is limitless, somewhere there must be a dark mage who has what I want."

Mystogan remained silent for a moment, then he asked, "Why a dark guild?"

"Cause why would a light….I'm mean legal guild would want anything with dimension travel? It sounds more like something the forces of evil would want to do." replied Naruto.

Mystogan nodded accepting Naruto's answer, "What happened to that Azuma guy?"

"I'm not sure, but that bastard managed to survive my attack. I could still feel his life force as I carried you away." replied Naruto.

Mystogan sighed, and then looked up at the sky, "_Should I ask him to go back with me to Fairy Tail?" _

"I'm not going to join your guild…..Fairy Tail."

Mystogan remained emotionless on the outside, but he was shocked to the core. This boy had yet again managed to guess what he was thinking. "Why not?"

"I've heard of your Guild. Its a very popular one, and if I'm correct the second most powerful guild in all of Fiore." Naruto finally stopped looking at the damage in the distance, and turned around, "I have no intention of bringing any attention to myself. As well I have no intention of staying in this world. I must return home because I have many things to finish."

Mystogan let out a small smile from underneath his mask, and let out a rare chuckle, "What about kitsune? You've only been here a few months, and you're already one of the most wanted criminals in Fiore."

Naruto smirked, "Kitsune might be popular, but not Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto begun to walk away, and lifted his hand, "I'll see you around Jellal."

Mystogan sighed, he had told him several times not to call him that, but the boy wouldn't listen. "I'll see you around Kitsune."

Mystogan watched as Naruto begun to walk away, and his eyes suddenly lit up. He raced toward Naruto at a quick jog. Reaching Naruto he grabbed his shoulder, and spun him around. Naruto looked at Mystogan with a bit of confusion, "What is it Jellal?"

"Naruto...I know you're determined to get home, but if you ever find it that you can't…." Mystogan paused for a moment. He had only known this kid for a while, but he could see the fierce determination in his eyes. For some reason Mystogan believed that this kid might actually make it home, but Mystogan was not naive. He at least wanted to make sure the kid had a back up plan "Up north there's a guild not to far away from Worth Woodsea. The one I told you about, Cait Shelter."

Naruto paused for a moment recalling Jellal's story of the very first time he came to Earthland. Then quickly he remembered about the story of the little blue haired girl, and the fake Guild. "Cait Shelter? Wasn't that the guild with that little girl, and the dead old man ghost?"

Mystogan nodded, "If you ever need somewhere to go, I'm sure Roubaul might consider taking you in. Just tell him who sent you…."

Naruto shook his head, "I doubt I will need it, Jellal, but thanks anyways!"

Naruto was about to turn around, when Mystogan's iron grip denied him to turn. "One more thing Naruto, if you do go to Cait Shelter, promise me two things."

"Two things?" asked Naruto a bit confused.

Mystogan nodded, "If you do go don't tell Wendy anything about me." 

"Wendy?"

"Yes, the little girl I took there." 

Mystogan looked Naruto in the eye, "Second, please look after her…..That's all."

Naruto gave Mystogan a weird look. He had assumed that Mystogan wasn't particularly close to anyone, but for some reason this little girl had won his heart. Naruto didn't see any harm in making this promise, he wasn't planning to stick around long enough anyways, "Sure, I promise you."

Mystogan nodded, "Thanks"

Mystogan let go of Naruto, and he begun to walk back up the cliff. Naruto watched Mystogan hike up the cliff for a moment, before turning around and walking down the cliff. Mystogan's words rang through Naruto's head, and seeds of doubt begun to grow in Naruto's heart, "_Kurama? We're going to get back home….right?  
><em>

"_**I don't know kit…..I don't know**__.' _replied Kurama as he peered through Naruto's minds.

**LINE **

Naruto sat on the edge of a cliff. He was dressed in long red cloak with a hood. The cloak had black flames running down the back. It reminded Naruto of his old toad sage cloak, but that thing was long gone. Naruto wore the same kitsune mask had chosen to wore when he came to Earthland. Currently he was enjoying a small snack as he stared at a battle in front of him. Some sibling trio were fighting an enormous beast that had been terrorizing some town. Naruto would have usually just moved along, but the magic these sibling possesed amazed Naruto. He had heard of take-over magic, but this had been the first time he had seen it in action. The ability to completely suppress the power of an entity, and use its power. For a moment it disgusted Naruto, but then he realized he had done the same to Kurama. Naruto heard Kurama sneer at him. Naruto just sighed, and he took a bite out of his apple.

"**How the hell can you even eat through your mask?**"

Naruto shrug his shoulders, "Kakashi taught me."

"**Oh really? I don't recall that…."**

Naruto smirked, "Of course not, it was around the time Orochimaru suppressed you with the Five Elemental prong seal."

Naruto could hear Kurama growl at the name of the snake bastard, but Naruto ignored him. Looking down at the battlefield he was shocked to see that the male of the group had managed to take over the beast. "Impressive"

Naruto was about to take another bite from his apple, when he noticed he had reached the very core. He looked down at the finished piece of fruit, and tossed it over the cliff. He stood up, and was about to walk away, "I was hoping to see more of their take over magic…."

"**Why are you so interested in their power?"**

"That Take-over magic could be useful, there are many beasts around here and I don't plan on revealing your full power Kurama. I think it would be best if I left you as my trump card."

"**Hmm…..That's good. I'm glad I won't have to wag my tail every time you need help.."**

Naruto nodded, "Of course, Kurama. That's why I was planning on finding an animal or monster to use as a summon. I can no longer summon toads, so I need to find another animal. Hopefully one with I will not only have someone to help me travel, but a partner in crime in case things go down. "

"**I see….so you were planning on using the basics of this take over magic to force an animal to help you out….hmm….you've changed Naruto."**

Naruto looked at the ground with a glint of sadness in his eyes, "Yeah...I guess I have."

"**Naruto I know you want to go home, but don't allow that need to become into despair."**

"I know Kurama, I'll be careful."

Kurama watched as the sewer suddenly became a bit more disgusting. Trying to lighten the mood he took at a jab at Naruto. "**Not to mention you've become a bit less….stupid. It's a nice change."**

"What the hell Kurama! I'm not stupid and I've never been!" shouted Naruto outloud. Naruto quickly realized that he had been spying on this sibling trio, and he may have very well given himself away.

"**Yeah….stupid."**

Naruto growled at Kurama silently as he turned to look at sibling trio. What he saw shocked him to the very core. The boy's…...no the beast's large hand was raised and coming down on the youngest of the group. Then she was sent sailing through the air.

"LISANNA!"

In the blink of an eye Naruto was gone. In an instant he managed to catch the girl mid air, and use himself to cushion her fall. They both slammed into a giant boulder, and their impact managed to split in half. Naruto groaned as he felt pain shoot through his back. He sat on the ground with girl in his hands. She had silver white hair that reached to her neck. The girl was rather pale, and she wore a short red dress with a white collar. Her hair color greatly reminded Naruto of Kakashi.

"LISANNA!"

Naruto looked up, and saw the other girl of the group. She donned a dark and skimpy sleeveless shirt that didn't cover her stomach. She wore short black shorts with a white leather belt. Lastly she wore thigh-high black boots. Just like the girl in Naruto's arms. This girl had had silver white hair, but her's was tied into a ponytail with a dark ribbon. In short, she looked like some gothic girl in Naruto's eyes.

The girl raced to Naruto, and looked at her sister in shock, "Lisanna? Is she alright."

Naruto looked down at the girl, and felt her pulse. He then uttered a few words, "She's breathing, but she's wounded."

"Let me see her."

The girl motioned for Naruto to hand her over, but Naruto shook his head, "I'll heal her, just stand back."

"What?" asked the girl. She gave Naruto a confused, but terrified face. Naruto knew that the terror came from the sheer fact that her sister might die. "Who are you?"

Naruto put the girl down in front of him, and placed his palm over her chest. He was about to start his medical jutsu, when the white haired girl grabbed his wrist, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Naruto looked up, and gave her an annoyed look, "I'm healing her!"

"Yeah right! I bet you were going to grope her!"

Naruto gritted his teeth, and stared at the gothic girl with anger. Then his eyes widen in alarm. He grabbed Lisanna, and slammed himself into the gothic girl. He knocked them both out of the way of the Beast's rampage. Naruto then placed his hand on the gothic teen, and he shunshined themselves a hundred yards away.

Naruto watched with much interest as the beast destroy the boulder in one punch,

"What strength…."muttered Naruto as he reached under his cloak. Tied under his cloak was a black handle katana in its sheath was tied firmly to his waist, and he quickly pulled out the katana. He slowly stood straight up, and held the katana to his side, "I'll make this quick...'

Naruto was about to rush forward, when he felt a hand grasp onto his wrist. Looking to his side he looked into the deep blue eyes of the gothic girl. For a moment Naruto forgot all about her gothic appearance, and was paralyzed by the look in her eyes. Fear...Despair...all hope vanished. Naruto's eyes shook slightly, and he begun to imagine himself with those eyes, "_It can't be…"_

"Please! Dont kill him!" shouted the girl. Her shouts broke Naruto of his trance, and brought him back to reality. Naruto acknowledged the girl, and he turned his head back to the beast. Naruto watched as the beast had finally caught a glance of them, and now was heading full steam for them, "Why not?"

"Why not?" repeated the girl, with terror in her voice. Then she asked Naruto, "Why would you have to kill another human being in the first place?"

"He's no longer human, the beast has completely taken over his conscious." replied Naruto coldly. Having remebering what he once told Killer B during his nine tails training. If he ever reached the point of no return to slaughter him on the spot.

Mirajane tighten her grip on Naruto's wrist, and glared at Naruto, "He can still be saved...I swear if you kill my brother. I'll make you regret you were ever born! I swear on my name….Mirajane Strauss."

Naruto slapped her hand away, and he sneered, "You wouldn't be the first to swear to kill me….."

For a moment Mirajane was baffled. She hadn't expected that type of response, nor did she exactly mean to threaten his life. Just beat him into a bloody pulp. Before she had the oppurtinty to correct her self, she watched as he formed an odd hand seal. Then all at once two exact copies of him came to life.

"Disable the beast." spoke Naruto as he slammed his katana into the ground. Naruto then reached under his cloak, and pulled out a square piece of paper. He then kneeled down, and placed the piece of paper flat onto the ground. He then pulled his hand to his mouth, and bit down hard onto his thumb. Blood oozed out of his bite, and he then begun to write on the paper. Mirajane looked at Naruto with confusion, "Why did you bite your thumb? What are you writing?"

Naruto was quick at work, and then he muttered something, "I think you call them Runes…"

While Naruto created the seal, the two clones rushed forward and attacked the best with their katanas. They moved quickly, and begun to cut the beast up. They aimed for muscles in an attempt to stop its movement. The beast moved quickly, and managed to land its fist on a clone. The clone poofed out of existence. The other clone used the other clone's smoke as smokescreen, and shunshined behind the beast. In a series of quick slices, and managed to cut up the beasts calves. For a moment the beast faltered, and fell onto its knees.

Naruto looked up for a split second, and simultaneously finished his seal. Naruto formed a hand seal, and the seal on the paper begun to shift. "**Conscious suppression seal"**

Naruto picked up the piece of paper, and rushed at the beast. In a split second Naruto slapped the piece of paper onto the beast's forehead. Almost instantaneously the beast begun to scream, until its voice became nothing but a faded echo lost in the depths of the night. Naruto watched as the beast suddenly begun to change form, and a white light momentarily engulfed its body. The moment the light disappeared Naruto was staring at a tan youngman. Naruto assumed that the boy was around his age. He was quite muscular for his age, and was probably taller than Naruto. His shirt was gone revealing the tension in his muscles.

Naruto peered down at the boy with interest, "_As I thought….this take-over magic, when not properly controlled, places a great strain on the body, similar to an imperfect jinchuuriki cloak."_

"**What did you do?"**

Naruto eyes opened a little bit. Then he replied to Kurama, "_Its a seal I got from the pervy sage. Its similar to the chakra suppression seal, but this seal suppresses the conscious of anyone or anything."_

Naruto looked down at boy, and gave hs bowl hair cut a long look, "_Lee…"_

Kurama broke Naruto of his trance, as his loud and deep voice spoke, "**Hmm….your seals have gotten better. But...you're no where near the level of your dear Yondaime Hokage, or your clan.**"

"_I know that...compared to them I'm nothing..."_Naruto stopped talking to Kurama, and gritted his teeth, "_And can you stop referring to my father as your dear Yondaime Hokage."_

Kurama gave Naruto a stale laugh, causing Naruto to glare at the ground. He was about to shout at Kurama, when Mirajane's voice pierced the air, "LISANNA!"

Naruto whipped his head around, and turned to face Mirajane. His eyes widen in shock as he stared at the kneeled gothic girl. Right in front of Mirajane was Lisanna, who was giving off a white glow. Naruto eyes moved to Mirajane, and watched as the white light begun to slowly engulf her too, "_An anima? Here?"_

Naruto crossed the distance between him,and Mirajane. He grabbed Mirajane, and pulled her away. Carrying her in her arms he jumped away, and managed to pull her away from the anima.

"Let me go!" shouted Mirajane as tears strolled down her face. Naruto didn't reply,and continued to fall back to Mirajane's brother body. Mirajane watched as her youngest sibling's body glowed brighter and brighter. In a moment of panic she bit down on Naruto's hand.

"Let me go!" she mumbled as she bit down on Naruto's hand. She had expected Naruto to let go off her, but all she ended up doing was choking on Naruto's blood. Not realizing what had happened she coughed out the blood. Ignoring the inappropriate action, she looked back at her sister's body, "Please….I'm begging you….don't let my sister die."

Naruto bit down his own lip,as he restrained himself from actually letting her go, "This is beyond my control….I'm sorry, but you would only disappear too."

Mirajane ignored Naruto's logical response, and thrashed around in his arms. Naruto tightened his grip on her, and disallowed her from breaking free. Then to Mirajane's horror, she watched as her sister's body flicker until darkness consumed the Lisanna.

"Lisanna!"

**LINE  
><strong>

Naruto sat in front of a small campfire. His mask was still on, but his bright blue eyes glowed through the eye holes. Naruto watched the flames dance with a plain look on his face, and suddenly he remembered the screams of the girl he had saved. He closed his eyes trying to forget the ghastly sound. He then reopened his eyes, and looked to his left. Laying in a makeshift bed, was the same very girl he had saved. He watched as the girl slept in remorse probably dreaming about the unfortunate departure of her youngest sister. Naruto then turned his head to his sibling, and couldn't help but pity the boy. He would have to live believing he was the reason of the death of his acquaintance.

Naruto brought up his hand, and lightly knocked it against his mask, "_I should've inferred earlier….I just never imagined a damn anima opening at a time like this."_

Naruto's thoughts traveled back to the thought of an enigmatic friend of his, "_Not to mention this anima was too small for even Jellal to detect. "_

Naruto picked himself up, and stood on his feet. He sighed a few hand seals, and he watched as the earth engulfed the flames. Naruto stared at the rubble of dirt, and took a deep breath, "_Medical Jutsu….Earth Release….Seals….Thats everything I've managed to learn from Kurama in these past couple of months, but what's the point? I'm no closer to getting home."_

Naruto stared at the pile of dirt with a sense of depression, and then he shook his head, "_If you start questioning your own result, then you'll never achieve your goal."_

Naruto was about to walk away, when he felt a hand clamp onto his wrist. Naruto turned his head slowly around, and looked into the blue eyes of Mirajane, "So, you're awake…"

In a quick moment Naruto was engulfed in a hug. Naruto was caught of back, and in result took a step back. He looked down at the girl in his arms, and suddenly felt a damp spot on his shoulder. "Why….why did she have to die?"

Naruto didn't respond as he failed to find words to respond with. Naruto watched as the girl moved awkwardly in his suddenly he watched as the girl pushed him back, and begin to slam her fists into his chest, "Why? Why didn't you let me save her!"

Naruto felt her pain echo through his body, as her fist slammed against his chest, "Why? Why? Why?"

Naruto just stayed silent as her attack begun to lessen, and she fell to her knees without a sign of life.

"When something you know and love….is harshly taken away from you….all you can think of about is anger….hatred….and even revenge. It's only logical….its what makes us humans."

Mirajane's eyes widen at Naruto's sudden speech, and she looked up at Naruto. Naruto's skyblue eyes met Mirajane's navy blue eyes.

"If you allow your hatred to consume you all you will be doing is tarnishing the memory of the ones you hold close…...if you must hate someone then hate me."

Naruto turned around, and begun to walk away. For a moment Mirajane stood paralyzed, but watching Naruto walk away broke her from her daze. Mirajane moved forward, and called out for him, "Who are you?"

Mirajane extended her arm reaching for his shoulder, when suddenly she watched him disappear. Mirajane stood there stunned, and then looked around. Looking up a tall tree she watched the same hooded stranger stand on top of the peak of a giant tree. The wind suddenly blew, and swarm leaves begun to surround Naruto. She watched as the wind unintentionally blew off his hood revealing his spiky blond hair.

The leaves surrounded Naruto from all angles. Then all at once the leaves blew in all directions, and Naruto was gone.

Mirajane fell to her knees, and she stared at the ground with no emotion. Then all at once she broke down and cried.

**LINE - x783**

A blade sank into the throat of a dark haired mage. The man's blood sprayed across the blade was yanked out of the man's throat, and a foot stepped over the dead man's body. It revealed a man in a full body red cloak with a hood. The man wore a mask that resembled the face of a fox. The man walked across the room, where bodies lied all over the place. All of them were still alive expect the man that had been brutally killed.

The fox masked man reached the door, and walked outside. Closing the door behind him, he took a deep sigh. His eyes shone dully through the masks eye holes. Naruto took of his hood, and ran his hand through his long untamed hair. His body slumped against the door revealing the remorse he felt, "One year…._25 dark guilds….39 people dead….no leads of Tartarus, Oracion seis, or Grimoire. Best of all no leads back home."_

Naruto fell his body tense, and he slowly slid to his bottom. "_What's the point of going home…"_

"**Giving up?"**

Naruto gritted his teeth, as he heard Kurama's voice roar through his head, "_No…."_

"**Than why are you complaining! Stop this pitiful state your in, and grow up."**

Naruto slowly extended his hand, and slammed it into the door, "_39 people dead….39! Going home isn't worth the life of 39 people!" _

Kurama grunted,"**You're still so naive Naruto…..all those people you killed gave you no choice. Not to mention they were all A-rank felines and higher."**

Naruto sighed, as he looked up at the moon, "_Still….killing people isn't justifiable, but I am shinobi. That's what I've been taught to do…..yet I still feel all this remorse."_

"**You can feel remorse later, after we get back home.**" roared Kurama in an impatient tone.

Naruto rose an eyebrow as he was caught off guard by Kurama's impatient tone. "_Why are you trying to rush things? You've been so laidback about things….why the sudden change?_"

Kurama remained quiet for a moment before uttering, "**It's nothing…."**

Naruto who had been sitting down slammed into his face. He quickly stood up, and roared out loud, "What do you mean it's nothing! Don't turn into a human girl!

"**I dare you….call me a human girl one more time."**

Naruto face palmed, and took a deep breath, "What's going on?"

"**Hmm….My conscious is starting to fade away."**

Naruto's eyes widen in alarm, "What do you mean, your conscious is starting to fade away?"

"**Naruto..."** For a moment a rare show of sadness appeared across Kurama's face. His mouth moved with much agony, "**You...and I aren't from this world. Especially me...my conscious is slowly returning back to our world. It's only a matter of days before I disappear."**

Naruto's eyes widen in shock. His knees buckled in fear, and all at once they gave out. His knees slammed into the dirt. He then brought his hands over his head, and cradled his head into the dirt, "_K-...Then you're leaving me?" _

For a moment Naruto paused, and a crude thought raised across his head, "_I'm going to die...right?" _

**"Yes...and no." **

Naruto's eyes lit up a bit, "_What do you mean? If you leave my body I will die." _

Kurama in Naruto's inner world shook his head, "**My conscious is leaving not my chakra. You will still have access to my chakra, and maybe even Bijuu Mode...yet at the same time my subconscious won't." **

Naruto ever so lifted his head from the ground, and stared at the night sky, "_How can you be so sure?" _

"**Lately I've been having dreams, where I begun to sense our world. And...I've sensed the culmination of my body...it won't be too long when I'll be 'revived' once again." **

Naruto eyes widen at the a quick realization, _"Wait you can sense our world? Why haven't you told me this? Is everyone alright?" _

Kurama shrug his shoulders, "_I'm assuming they are, since I don't sense the Ten Tails no more." _

Naruto bit his lip, as he impatiently waited for Kurama to answer his other question. Naruto pounded his fist into the ground.

_"How long?" _asked Naruto in a demanding tone.

Kurama growled a bit at Naruto's tone, but he answered, "**Four Weeks..." **

"Four damn weeks!" Shouted Naruto anger clearly in his voice, "You're suppose to disappear in a few days, and you only tell me now?"

**"Naruto..." **

Then out of all the un-naruto ish things to do, Naruto fell to the ground and cried. Naruto placed his hand over his heart, and felt the despair finally engulf him. "What did I ever to deserve this? Not only have I lost all my friends, but now...you too, Kurama?"

Kurama stayed silent. He had been with Naruto this past year. He had seen how tormented his jinchuuriki had been, yet he hadn't known it had been this much.

"**Kit, maybe once I get back. There could be a possibility that someone from our world**

**can bring you back." **

Naruto stopped sobbing, and shook his head. "_I don't know...let's just go Kurama." _

"**Fine...let us go." **

**LINE **

Naruto was perched in a tree. His back rested against the tree's giant trunk as he slept. A snore would escape Naruto's mouth every now and then. All at once a bright line shined against Naruto's face announcing the break of dawn. Naruto's eyes opened slowly, and he stared into the suns rays. He quickly shut his eyes, as the rays made his eyes sting. Naruto looked around, and then quickly jumped to the ground. Once he hit the ground, he unconsciously called for Kurama, "Kurama?"

No response.

Naruto's dropped as he remembered what had happened. Just like Kurama had said his chakra was still sealed into Naruto, but Kurama's subconscious had all but disappeared. Naruto's eyes dropped to the ground, as a sense of depression rolled over him. Naruto reached under his cloak, and pulled out his Kitsune mask. He took a deep breath, and walked over to a smothered fire. He quickly rekindled the flames, and soon enough he had a roaring fire. He stared at the flame for a moment, and Naruto could of sworn that he saw Konoha's entrance in the flame. Without even realizing he reached out to to grab it, and accidently burnt his hand.

Naruto stared at his hand, and slowly brought it to his mouth. He sucked on his burnt finger for a moment, and then he stopped. He took his burnt hand, and reached for his mask. Then without even hesitating he threw the mask into the fire. He then grabbed his cloak, and threw it in too. Naruto watched as the two items fed the fire it's fuel. The two things that had kept Naruto from properly setting himself into this world was gone. No longer would he dance around as Kitsune, but as Naruto Uzumaki. If he was going to live in this world he needed to find a real purpose, or until Kurama found a way to bring him back home.

Looking up to the sky, Naruto pondered on what to do. He had traveled through almost all of Fiore, but he had yet to find a place that caught his interest. Naruto ruffled his own hair as he thought of a place to go. His long blonde hair nearly covered his eyes, and Naruto frowned, "_I should cut my hair too, I need to cut all connections to Kitsune." _

Then all at once he remembered a place Jellal had mentioned. Naruto's eyes fell as he felt a sense of loss, "_I could always join a guild...Cait Shelter?" _

**LINE  
><strong>

Naruto walked down a dirt road deep into a forest. He wore black shinobi pants with matching sandals. He wore an orange jacket with black stripes around his stomach. On top of the jacket he wore a plain white cape held together by red rope. On top of Naruto's head was a cone like straw hat, that slightly hid his face from view.

Naruto continued down the road, until he finally turned a corner. Raising his straw hat a bit he looked into the distance, and saw the settlement he was looking for. A white cat looking house. Naruto took a deep sigh, as he had been hoping that the guild's name wasn't too literal. Naruto's eyes unconsciously narrowed as he stared at the watched towers behind the guild building. He watched as an indian dressed man stared down at him. Naruto just pulled his straw hat, and hid his concerned look. It had been just like Jellal said, this place was a place of ghosts. He had seen the man right there, but he couldn't sense anything. No chakra...No magic….Not an ounce of negative emotion….Naruto bit down on his lip. Every living person had at least a bit of negativity, it was extremely rare to find a person without it.

Naruto continued to leisurely walk down the path, not wanting to give the guards a reason to attack. He finally reached the door of the guild hall, and stared up at its odd look. Naruto felt his hand wander to his face, and try to feel his whisker like birthmarks.

Naruto's attention was suddenly brought to the door, as it burst wide open. A young girl with long blue hair burst out of the door. She wore a simple dress with two orange and blue pattern stripes. At the bottom of the dress it had white pointy edges running across it. She also wore wing like attachments on her ankles and wrists.

Naruto just stood still as the girl slammed into him, and fell onto her bottom. Naruto rose an eyebrow, and watched as the girl's head slowly rose up. Naruto stared into her brown eyes, and unintentionally gave her a harden gaze. As if trying to figure out the girl. Naruto stretched out his hand, and spoke, "Are you alrigh-"

All at once Naruto's vision went white. Naruto suddenly cringed as he felt claws dig into the side of his face. It wasn't until a moment later that he had realized what had happened, "GET OF ME STUPID CAT!"

**LINE  
><strong>

**THE END!**

**FAVORITE! FOLLOW! AND REVIEW!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE MAN BEHIND THE MASK**


End file.
